The One-Eyed Knight
by Core of Imagination
Summary: I've always wanted to become a hero, a person who protects others, but how can I become a hero when the monster inside of me keeps telling me that people I want to protect are nothing but prey.
1. Prologue

**The One-Eyed Knight**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It's warm, I hazily thought, as I weakly stared at the steel rods penetrating my bloody chest. How in the name of Monty Oum did I end up like this? Those had been my last thoughts before my vision faded to black.

* * *

**30 minutes ago**

"Dear Oum why did I even bother going on this shopping trip again?" I whispered to myself as I felt the fatigue of carrying 14 full bags of clothing around my arms finally taking its toll.

"It's because you're a great younger brother Jaune," replied my eldest sister Jeanne.

"Why is it that I'm always the pack mule when we go shopping sis" I groaned as I felt every muscle fiber in my body ache from the stress of carrying bags full of clothing.

I heard my second eldest sister, Jill, gasp, "You don't expect us to carry those heavy bags ourselves do you Jaune?"

I couldn't help but snort and loudly retort, "Considering that all of you can literally pick up a Ursa Major without breaking a sweat, these shopping bags should be easy for you to carry!"

I nearly lost my balance and fall when Lily, the youngest of my seven sisters, punched me in the back saying, "Come on Jaune, what kind of sisters would we be if we didn't torment our brother a bit, just consider this strength training for your dream."

My dream to be a hero, huh, I just sighed at that. I can't really see myself as a hero anymore. I'm twelve, and I still can't beat my 13-year old sister in arm wrestling. I also get bullied a lot at school; I can't even confront them without having to hide behind my sisters for good measure. The only things I excel at school are home economics and academic studies. I internally chuckled at the image of me boring a Grimm to death with 10-page long essays or confronting them with a kitchen knife and a duster.

"Yeah, I guess I'll probably get more muscle out this trip," I chuckled as my sisters and I continued down town square. My sisters kept looking around the square for next clothing store while I just followed them dreading the amount of clothing I'm going to have to carry by the end of this trip.

As we walked by a construction site, I noticed a bundle of steel rods suspended 30 ft. in the air. Normally this wouldn't catch my attention but the bundle of rods were starting to slip out of the ropes that secured them. That is't safe I should probably notify the construction workers about it.

"Hey, sis I'm going out to the bathroom for a bit, so hold on to the shopping bags for a bit," I shouted to my sister as I set down the bags and ran towards the construction site.

"Don't you dare try to ditch us Jaune, you remember what happened last time right!" Shouted Valery.

I shuddered at the thought of the torture that they put me through last time I tried to ditch them during a shopping trip. There were so many colorful bows and pink frilly dresses.

As I ran towards the construction site, I passed an elderly woman carrying around what seemed to be a wrapped present. I was about to ignore her in search for a construction worker; however, the sound of creak coming from above made me look back. The crane holding the steel rods dipped down a bit causing the rods to slide out of their loose constraints and began to fall.

I don't know what I was thinking but the next thing I knew I was dashing towards the elderly women. I collided with the elderly woman and pushed her out of harms way before I felt the multiple steel rods impale me on the street and painted it red.

It's warm I thought to myself as the faint sounds of my name being called rung in my head before darkness claimed me.

* * *

beep...

beep...

beep...

"Dear Monty, someone turn that noise off..." I rasped out as I wearily opened my eyes. What greeted me was the surprised look of the nurse and the milky white wall of a hospital room.

"Someone get the doctor the boys awake!" The nurse excitingly called out into what seemed to be a scroll.

"Could you get me some water?" I rasped out once I realized that my throat felt as dry as a desert.

"Sure just wait a moment, I'll be right back with that glass of water," replied the nurse as she left the room.

"cough.. thanks."

I didn't even have time to lay back down on my bed before I saw my family busting through my door.

"Jaune, your okay!" they all chorused.

"Yeah...cough...I'm fine" I hoarsely replied.

My father, Joseph Arc, walked up to my bedside and put a hand on my shoulder as he said, "Jaune, although I'm proud that you saved that elderly woman I don't want you to risk your life like that again. Do you know how worried everyone is!"

My mother, Lilith Arc, walked up next to my father and and said, "Your fathers right sweetie, besides who would be my special little helper in the kitchen, if you had left us."

"Yeah, if you died who would I play dress up with!?" Valery cried.

"Who would I tease!?" called out Jill.

"Who would make me midnight snacks to make me feel better?" said Jeanne.

"Who would I dote on?" said Jane.

"Who would play with me at the park!?" cried out lily.

"Who would teach me how to cook?" joined Christine.

"Who would help me fix the treehouse we made!?" Christy cried out.

Although I'm pretty sure my body is dehydrated, I could feel my eyes stinging from the tears threatening to come out at the moment.

"Cough...cough...y-you guys." I coughed out as tears started to drip down my face.

The nurse walked in with my glass of water and stated, "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Arc but the doctor needs to see the patient now."

I wiped away my tears and gulped down the entire glass of water as the nurse escorted my family out, and the doctor walked in.

He sat right next to the bed and offered me a handshake as he said, "I'm glad to see that you're making a recovery Jaune, I'm Dr. Wong. We were worried that you wouldn't make it."

I returned his handshake as I asked, "How bad was my condition?"

"Unfortunately it was one of the worst cases I've seen in a while, the steel rods had punctured through multiple organs such as your stomach, liver, and kidney. Although your aura did awaken to heal up the bleeding, it wasn't enough to heal up your damaged organs. The fact that you had a rare blood type didn't help either, we thought there was nothing we could do to save you," he solemnly answered.

"How did I survive then?"

"I guess it was through the miracle of luck that an organ donor came to the rescue and donated the needed organs. However, the blood types of the organs were slightly different from your actual blood type. However, your parents begged us to save you, so we took the risk of using the donated organs. Thankfully your semblance had also seemed to have awakened and saved your life as well."

"My semblance?"

"Yes, your semblance seems to modify your body to adapt to different situations. For example, in the colder parts of Vale your semblance would make your body adapt to the cold adding a permanent cold resistance factor to your body. That semblance made your body adapt to the new organs to be compatible with your body as if they were your original organs."

"So my body can adapt to anything?"

"That's not exactly the case Jaune, you see it seems as if your semblance will only adapt when it believes it is necessary. You see, you possess an abnormal amount of aura because your family is full of people with monstrous aura levels, so your semblance deemed it necessary to adapt and steadily increase your aura capacity to increase your chance of survivability. Your semblance, however, will not make your body adapt to any foods that you're allergic to as it is deemed unnecessary as you easily have access to other types of food."

"Ah, thanks for the info Dr. Wong," I said as I felt a wave of weariness pass over me. "I think I'm going to take a quick nap, could you tell my family I'm sorry for worrying them."

"Alright then Jaune, and don't worry your family seems like the type to easily forgive," replied as he rose from his seat to exit the room. He began to open the door, but before he exited the room he looked back and said, "The woman you saved and her family are grateful for what you did, you're like a hero to her grandchildren Jaune."

I felt a small smile beginning to form on my face before I dozed off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a review. **

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

**P.S: I really need beta readers for this story so if you like to help beta read this story then please pm me.**


	2. The Devourer

**The One-Eyed Knight**

* * *

**The Devourer**

* * *

"I see that you're making quite the recovery Jaune," Dr. Wong said as he filled out the medical forms on his clipboard.

"Yeah, the pain in my chest is gone, and I can finally move around without crutches," I replied as I stretched out my limbs.

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that. However Jaune, the nurses have told me that you don't eat much. Is the food here not to your liking?" asked Dr. Wong with a worried expression.

I looked at him hesitantly before replying, "It's nothing doctor, its just that I don't have much of an appetite anymore. By the way is it okay if I asked you a question doctor?"

"Sure Jaune, but what do you want answered?"

"Was… was there anything strange about the organs that were donated?"

Dr. Wong looked confused at the question before answering, "Strange? Hmm, well we were in a rush to save your life so I wasn't able to do a detailed inspection of the donated organs, but the one thing I noticed about the organs was that they seem to give off a sort of negative air."

"Negative air?" I questioned.

Dr. Wong's face scrunched up. "Yeah, when I held the organs in my hands they made me paranoid that I would fail the operation. In fact, I was surprised that I was able to finish the operation with how shaky my hands were," Dr. Wong stated as he took a sip from the mug of coffee by his desk.

His face than broke out into a small grin and then began to chuckle, "Hehe, Why are you paranoid all of a sudden Jaune, the reason for why my hands were shaking was probably the threat of your parents killing me if I wasn't able to save you."

I nervously stared at Dr. Wong before I got up and quickly said, "I think I'll head back to my hospital room."

"Hehe, alright then Jaune," chuckled Dr. Wong as he looked back at the paperwork on his desk.

* * *

I was pondering in my hospital room about the conversation I had with Dr. Wong. Negative air, what sort of organs could release a negative air about it?

"Mr. Arc, your dinners ready," I jumped at the sudden noise and turned around only to see that it was only a nurse carrying a dinner tray.

"I'm sorry Mr. Arc is something wrong?" the nurse asked concerned about my wellbeing.

"I'm fine, I was just startled," I nervously replied as I grabbed the tray from her hands. I took out the disposable chopsticks and picked up a piece of fish. However, once I put the piece of fish in my mouth I choked and almost spit it out.

"What's wrong Mr. Ark is there something wrong with the food," asked the nurse as she was checking to see if there was any wrong with me.

I managed to grudgingly swallow the piece of fish before shyly replying, "I'm fine. I just think that the taste is a bit off."

The nurse didn't look convinced at my excuse and decided to taste the food herself. After she chewed the fish for a while she looked back at me and said, "The food seems fine to me. You shouldn't be so picky Mr. Arc, you could damage your health even further if you don't eat."

I just stared at my food when she left. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. The nurse was able to eat the food with no problems at all and even said that it tasted fine, but when I eat the same food it just taste horrible. The rice feels sticky like glue and the soup taste like machine oil. The fish is even worse as it taste like it's rotten and produced a smell similar to that of a garbage dump. In short, everything I've eaten so far has tasted disgusting. What's even worse is that I haven't felt single ounce hunger even though I haven't eaten for a week!

"What's going on with me?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

It's been about 2 weeks since I've been released from the hospital and I still can't seem to eat anything without finding it disgusting. I've been living off of water and I still haven't felt any hunger in my stomach.

I sighed as I plopped back down on the couch of my living room.

"It's pretty quiet here without the usual racket," I said as I looked around the empty living room.

I thought back to when I had insisted that my family go on that month long trip to Mistral without me, since I didn't want to waste my parent's precious vacation time. They rarely have any time to spend with family due to their busy work schedule as top rate Hunters. However, my parents argued that they should postpone the trip until I was out of the hospital.

I visibly cringed as I thought back to the pointless argument. Man, why do my parents have to be so persistent and stubborn? I thought as I grabbed the T.V remote and turned the television on. The screen flickered to life and showed what seemed to be an interview with a Grimm professor named Liang.

"We've made a discovery on what could help us further our understanding on the origin of the Grimm," said professor Liang.

Hmm this could be interesting I thought.

"We've discovered that the Grimm actually have organs. This is a huge leap in knowledge as we now know that Grimm actually have an anatomy instead of being made up of flesh. The reason why we've only discovered it now is because the organs of the Grimm are hidden behind their thick and tough flesh. This makes it incredibly difficult to locate the organs themselves as they are hidden deep inside of the body." The professor continued on with his explanation.

"The surprising part is that the organs of a Grimm are more similar to that of a human's organ rather than that of an animal's. This discovery will help us create a new theory on Grimm as we originally believed that Grimm were animals possessed by evil spirit."

"Have there been any other additional discoveries about the Grimm organs?" asked the voice of the interviewer.

"Investigations shows that Grimm are able to survive for a month or two without feeling hunger should they consume a single dead body. But their natural instinct command them to continue eating."

"Can't Grimm be satisfied with the wildlife and fruit in the forest?"

"The reason for that is that the enzymes produced in the digestive system of the Grimm indicate that Grimm are unable to consume any foods other than the flesh of humans or other Grimm. In fact the enzymes affect their sense of taste, making regular food such as fruits taste rotten, and meat and fish taste disgusting, it seems. Even if they were able to eat it, they would be struck with a powerful urge to vomit," Answered the professor.

What? I felt a cold chill run down my spine as I stared nervously at the T.V.

"How were you able to prove this fact?" questioned the reporter.

"We force fed a captured Grimm some meat and fruits and it resisted swallowing it. The way it resisted was like that of a human when being force fed a substance that they know is incredibly digustiing. Shortly afterword though, they vomited. Another interesting discovery is that the organs of a Grimm seem to emit an ominous air around it."

"Ominous Air?" asked the interviewer

Sweat started to slide down my forehead as I listened even closer.

"Yes, it seems that people's negative emotions are amplified when in contact with the organs. For example, I felt even more paranoid and nervous when I came into contact with the stomach during a dissection." Answered the professor.

The rest of the interview seemed to pass right by me as I thought to myself. What's going on? Why are my symptoms similar to the Grimm eating habits? Could the organs that were implanted into me belong to a Grimm? I thought frantically.

Calm down, calm down, I'm just overthinking things. I thought as I lowered myself back down on the couch.

**Gurglgurglgurle **

Mm, I'm hungry…

An ominous feeling started to arise within me.

"I'm hungry?" I hoarsely whispered to myself as I clutched my stomach.

Immediately I got up and ran towards the kitchen. This isn't true, I'm just being delusional. I panicked I violently opened my fridge and grabbed the first thing I saw.

But what if I'm not just imagining it, what would I be able to eat? I questioned as I bit into a leftover piece of steak.

"**Blarggggggg**"

* * *

**20 minutes later **

I ended up on the floor curled up in a fetal postion. Tears flowing down my face. It all taste like crap. I thought to myself, multiple pieces of food were scattered on the ground all having a single bite mark on them.

"What do I do?" I quietly whisper to myself as I walked towards the bathroom to wash the horrible taste of bile from my mouth. I drowned myself in water, drinking it to get rid of the hunger in my stomach. I looked back up to mirror and a morbid thought popped in my head. Would I have to eat a human to get rid of this hunger?

My thoughts then immediately strayed to the people at my school, specifically the girls, and how they had soft looking legs… a little fat… slender waists… with organs stuffed inside…

I snapped out of my thoughts to find drool flooding out of my mouth at the thought of eating the people at my school. What is going on with me! I thought. I looked back at the mirror to see something that sent chills through my body.

"What is this?" I morbidly whispered to myself as I slowly put a hand next to my right eye. The white of my right eye was pitch black with a glowing blood red pupil in the center; it looked like the eyes of a Grimm in a picture my dad showed me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" I shouted out as I punched the mirror in my confusion.

The mirror shattered and multiple shards of glass flew by me, one leaving a cut on my hand.

"Ugh." I winced at the pain and looked at my hand to see how bad the injury was. I was shocked as some sort of black shadow rose out of my cut like smoke and began covering up the cut. The darkness dispersed to reveal pure milky white skin.

I felt myself drowning in despair as I walked up to a wall and leaned against it.

What am I going to do?

* * *

**4 Days Later **

I felt tears streaking down my face as I curled up into a fetal position. This hunger, I thought, it won't go away no matter how much water I drink.

**GURGURGURGLE**

I writhed in agony as another surge of pain struck my stomach.

"I can't, I won't," I chanted to myself multiple time as the though of eating a person kept popping into my mind.

In a sudden surge of desperation I ran back into the kitchen, shoving anything edible into my mouth hoping to taste something that won't make me puke.

Wasabi, potato chips, cracker, sugar, flour, salt, I tried eating everything I could think of, but I still couldn't stand the taste of any of it. I kept eating and eating until I tasted the faint taste of something bitter, but yet mildly sweet at the same time.

"Huh," I said as I broke out of my desperate trance. I looked at the container from which I grabbed the substance from and read the label.

Coffee? I thought to myself. I can eat coffee! I excitingly scooped bean after bean of coffee into my mouth savoring the faint taste.

"Wait, doesn't dad use these beans to make a drink," I said out loud to myself as I wondered if the beans would taste better if I were to turn it into a drink. How did dad make his coffee? I looked back at the containers to find instructions on how to make coffee on the back.

So I have to thoroughly wash the coffee beans then grind it to a fine powder. I also have to boil up water for the coffee, but how much coffee should I put into the water and how hot should the water be I wonder?

"Oh well, I can experiment with that later or ask dad when he gets back in 3 days," I said to myself as I put in what I thought to be a reasonable amount of coffee. I stirred and waited until the coffee turned a golden brown. Well it looks like its done I thought as I pour the golden brown liquid into a cup and drank it.

"Ughh…" I blanched at the taste, as it seems that I add to much coffee, giving it a stronger taste than necessary. But still, this strong drink tastes better than anything else I've tried.

If I can drink coffee than maybe, I thought as I sprinkled some of the powdered coffee onto a piece of bread. I bit into the bread hoping that the coffee would mask the horrid taste.

"UGH!" The taste of glue and chalk made spit out the piece of bread. Coffee can't mask the taste huh; I should've thought so.

"But still this is a great discovery," I said to myself as I resumed drinking my brewed coffee.

I savored the taste and brewed some more, experimenting with what cooking techniques would make it better and what the best coffee to water ratio was. I drank so much that I didn't notice I used up all the coffee beans I had.

Crap, I'm going to have to go out to buy more, but should I risk it though considering my condition…

I don't feel the hunger in my stomach anymore so it should be safe for me to go out.

I stopped by a local 11-Seven to see if they sold any coffee beans, thankfully they did.

I didn't look at what brand of coffee beans I picked, I just grabbed as many as I could and went straight to the counter.

"Hey kid, aren't you a bit to young to be drinking coffee?" Questioned the clerk at the counter as he suspiously stared at me.

"Oh, this isn't for me," I said quickly constructing a lie, "I'm just buying these for my sisters, you know how it is, they're making their little brother buy their coffee for them."

The clerk looked skeptical."How old are your sisters?"

"The eldest is 19 and the youngest is 13," I replied as I showed him a family picture that I always carry around in my wallet.

"Man, 7 sisters huh, you must go through hell when they go on a shopping trip," chuckled the clerk.

"You wouldn't believe how much they buy," I huffed out as I remembered the shopping trip before the accident.

"I guess I understand why they make you get them their coffee then. The total will be about 3240 liens."

"Here," I said as I handed him about 4000 lien.

He handed out my change of 760 lien before saying, "You better get a move on kid, or you might piss off your sisters for taking too long. Trust me, I know."

I exited the store and began walking back to my house, but then on the way back I smelt something that made my mouth water. This smell, it smells just like my mom's homemade cooking. It must be coming from a barbecue or an outdoor grill. It's something I can eat! I thought excitingly as I started walking toward the smell.

I walked for quite a bit, I inquired as I walked into a shady area of the city. Maybe it's an outdoor restaurant or a food stand selling weird food that I'll be able to ingest. The smell, it's close! I ran towards the corner where the smell was coming from with vigor, but as I turned the corner I saw a sight that horrified me.

What laid wait around the corner was the corpse of a teenage girl, her body was curled up in a fetal position clutching her bleeding torso. I stood there horrified as I realized that the mouth-watering smell was coming from the corpse in front of me.

Suddenly the hunger in my stomach came back full force. I buckled to my knees from the pain in my stomach as a voice started to ring in my head.

**E****̴̻͔****̰****͔****a****͇͞****̲****̻****t****̻͟****̱****̘̘̘̝͔****̬ ̧****҉͕͎****̬****  
****̡͍̞̠****̰****̼****  
****́****̩̕****̮̤****͍****̲C****̘͜****̗****̼͕****̣****͇****̲****̯̯****o****̡****̣̮n̦****̩****s****҉****̛****̼̼****u͏****̢****̤****͍̜̠̞****m̀****͠****̀****̘****̮̣e****̷****̤****̫****  
****̵̷̢͓̜̘****̲****͉****̣****̹͉̹****  
****̧****̕****̰E****̡****̥v****̷****̬****͔͕̻̠̺****o****̡͠****̭****͙****̬̲̭****̪****lͅ****͚͙****v̬****̙****ͅ****̘͙̹͎͍͍****e****̶****̣ ͏****̞****̤****̹****  
****͢͝****̮****̻̜****  
****̞̹̯̘͇̞͚****A****̙͕****̭****̜̫****̱****̻****d****̪͇̹͖̩̹̫̙****à****̹̠****p****̵̟͚****̣****̯̜̫****t͏****̕****̮****͉̩**

I clutched my head in pain as words kept assaulting my head. I dropped my bag of coffee as pain erupted from my right arm as if something was trying to pierce through my skin.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" A voice rang out from behind me as a hand grasped my shoulder.

I felt my head snap towards the voice as my vision began to blur to black. Before I felt myself lose conscious a monstrous roar that echoed in my head.

**I̋̃****̴ͭ҉̢̳****̖****̙****T****̿****̔****͆****̀̈̈̀****̾͞͞****̦ͅ****̩****̢͌ͤͤͪ****̣****͇****̰****̟̯****̣****͉****̰I****ͮ̽̾****́****̜̯̘͍͆ͫ****̭****͔****̰S****͉͚͚̝̺̼̳͗̍͊͟**** ̇****ͧ̎̎͒****̈****҉͓̞****T****ͦ****́****͋ͯ̕****̬I****͋****̈́****̚****̧****̠****M****ͥ****̑̌****̷̒ͣ͑****̱****̘͚****ͅ****̠****̗̤̤****̠****E****ͣ̾ͦ****̌̔̄****͌̚****̓****̵҉****̩̞****̤̮****̘**** ̇̆****ͫ̾ͮ****̆****̪̞****̭T****ͭ****̋̉͂****ͯ****̈****̶****̖****͖͖̘****̣O****̎****̌****̒****̃****ͥ****̆̊****ͮ****̱****͙****̬̮̥ ****ͩ****̄****ͯ****̏̄̀****̍****́****̘̝͠****ͅ****̺̘****̥̥****͚****̦F͂****̪̕͝͝****̖****͕͇̹̩****Ě̉****ͩ̚****̉****̿ͤͤ****̃****̴̼̻̼****A****̻̺͛****̥****̜̠̩****S****̵͍̺̎ͭͬͩ****̮****̻̯͕̹****T****͒****̋****ͫͦ****̉̑̌̔̂****̶̹̜̪͢****!̈****͌ͯ****̻͓̼͔****̖****͖̯̳**

* * *

"Urgg…"

I woke up to a terrible headache. I could barely open my eyes due to the painful throbs in my head. My entire body felt wet as if I just gotten out of the shower. The only good thing I noticed is that my hunger was gone, in fact, I felt full and there was a sweet juicy taste in my mouth. Once my head stopped aching I opened my eyes to see what the heck had happened to me.

"What the…" I stared in shock at the scene in front of me. Mangled corpses were everywhere, littering every corner of the street. Each body had multiple bite marks, I observed. The small city I known and grown to love now stood before me like a painting of the apocalypse.

I couldn't have, I thought as I bought my hands up to cover my mouth in horror.

"Ouch," I flinched as I felt something sharp cut my lip. I looked at my hands to see that a clawed gauntlet of some sort had replaced my right arm.

"What happened to my arm?" I hoarsely whispered as I observed my new appendage. The base of my arm looked liked it was made out of darkness as wisp of black smoke kept rising from the cracks of the white plated armor forming the gauntlet. The white plating had red lines decorating them, eerily looking similar to the markings found on a Grimm's mask. The ominous part was that the whole gauntlet was soaked in blood.

"What's going on with me, what am I!" I frantically shouted as I ran to the nearest mirror, which was cracked. I stared at the distorted reflection and saw an entirely different person. My hair was dyed pitch black and my right eye was like the eyes of a Grimm, pitch black with a glowing red pupil. A single wing as dark as the night sky sprouted from my back and a tail covered with the same white plating my right arm waved behind me.

I collapsed to my knee using my left hand to cover my face as tears fell from my face; a dreaded thought came to mind. Am I even human anymore? Will I just cause multiple massacres like this one if I continue to live?

I looked at the claw that replaced my hand and as if I were in a trance, positioned it right over my heart.

"At least I'll be able to slay one monster before I die," I whispered to myself as I moved my right arm to pierce my heart.

**S****͟͟͜****UR̀V́̀I****҉̢****V****̴͝****É****̕**

**S****͟͟͜****UR̀V́̀I****҉̢****V****̴͝****É****̕**

**S****͟͟͜****UR̀V́̀I****҉̢****V****̴͝****É****̕**

I collapsed as the words kept pounding at my head again and again like a hammer striking a nail. Then an excruciating amount of pain flared from my arm and back causing my to scream out in anguish. I weakly lifted my head back up to the mirror and saw myself changing.

The wing and tail were forcing itself into my back and the bone plating of the claw gauntlet dug into my flesh.

"**AGGGGHHHHHHH!**" I screamed out in pain as the stabbing sensations coursed through my back and arm. I could barely watch the process happen in the mirror as I kept passing in and out of conscious from the pain.

Once the pain subsided I looked back into the distorted reflection and watched my features become normal again. The black and red began dispersing from my eye leaving behind the normal cerulean blue colored pupil. My hair faded back to it's usual shade of blond yellow, the plating and darkness sunk back into my arms leaving behind no trace that they were ever there at all.

I curled up into ball, and hugged my legs as I began to mentally break down.

I'm a monster. I ate all these people just because I couldn't control myself. What should I do now, I don't belong in the world of Grimm or human, what place do I have in this world?

**D****̷****o****҉****ń't̀ Thìn****̷****k, ****̴****Ju͏st****̕**** S****͞****ur̀v****͟****ive.**

**S****͞****ur̀v****͟****ive **

**S****͞****ur̀v****͟****ive**

My mind went blank and I felt my body clumsily pick itself up, my body still feeling sore from the pain of the transformation.

I felt my body trudge through the desolated city. I could hear the faint sound of airships as I stumbled into the forest.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"General Ironwood, the response team to the distress call has just finished their investigation of a small city located 100 mile east of Vale. The city was decimated," stated a Hunter.

"Was it the White Fang or the Grimm," the man known as Ironwood solemnly responded.

"General, reports say that it was most likely the work of Grimm as multiple bite and claw marks were found on the corpses."

"How did the Grimm get into the city, and were there any survivors?"

"General, analysis say that a single Grimm emerged from within the city and that it's roars attracted other Grimm from the surrounding forest. It is still unknown how the Grimm managed to get into the city. Any potential survivors were picked off by the Grimm that were lying in wait on the outskirt of the city, they ran away when they heard the sound of our airships though."

"The Hunters in the city couldn't handle a single Grimm, what was the Arc family doing!" Shouted General Ironwood as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"The Arc family is on vacation right now, however their only son, Jaune Arc, was hospitalized when the Arcs left for Mistral. His body hasn't been found yet, but we are assuming that he was killed during the massacre. Also, the single Grimm managed to kill the 32 C-ranked Hunters, 16 B-ranked Hunters, and 3 A-ranked Hunters that were assigned to guard the city."

"The Grimm is that strong, eh. Send a warning to any villages or city within a 200 mile radius of that town warning them about this Grimm."

"Yes General, but what should we call this Grimm since analysis say that the claw marks and bite marks belong to a new type of Grimm." Asked the Hunter.

General Ironwood stared at the photos of the massacre. The bite marks were the most distinct marking as every corpse in the photograph had a chunk of flesh missing from their side. He stood tall and said, "We'll classify this new Grimm as an S-ranked Grimm, and for it's name," General Ironwood looked back at the photograph of the scene. "We'll call the Grimm 'The Devourer'."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a review**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

**AN: I'm giving a warning that I might repost chapters frequently since I'm going back to check over my previous work because I'm that paranoid about my writing. Also chapter updates may be slow as I only write when I have free time, and school really doesn't allow for that much free time.**


	3. Notice

**Hi, Core of imagination here. Anyways, I'm here to say that I plan on rewriting this fic later on in the future. The reason for me doing this is because I feel like the story came out different than I imagined it, also I found canon information that would contradict the story. I also feel like I'm not that good of a writer compared to some of the other fics I read. I don't have much time to write as I also have other things to worry about in life such as my social life my summer homework for my ap classes. I'm sorry for having to do this and I hope you understand.**


End file.
